Cytokines are protein mediators that are secreted from or surface expressed on lymphocyte-derived and mononuclear phagocytes in response to inflammation or immune antigens. All cytokines share a common mode of action by binding to specific receptors on the surface of the target cells. Certain cytokines will cause the release of second cytokines or lipid mediators that modulate the function of the target cells. The interaction of cytokines and lipid mediators can be inhibitory, additive, synergistic or even resulted in the generation of novel effects not seen with either individual cytokine or lipid mediator alone. Thus, the precise biological action of a cytokine will be determined by the interaction of other lipid mediators in order to fulfill its duty on the regulation of cell function. This will be the first conference ever held by the FASEB summer conference series dealing with the cellular function of the interaction of cytokines and lipid mediators such as prostaglandins, leukotrienes and PAF, etc. In view of the potent cellular function of various cytokines: (interleukins, tumor necrosis factor and macrophage colony stimulating factors, etc.) it is necessary to have a thorough understanding of the current knowledge of these factors and their relationship to the development of various pathophysiological states. The current interest on cytokines and their cellular functions is extremely high and is of current interest to the scientific community to have this kind of conference to bring scientists of two different active research areas together to discuss their ideas, thoughts and exchange information on the cutting edge of the most current biomedical topics in an open manner at a quiet and unique setting. No such conference was ever held by FASEB or any other association on the same or similar topic. In 1984, FASEB held a summer conference on "Immmopharmacology" with one or two topics similar and related to this conference. The unique feature of this conference will be the excellent program and invited speakers in these two areas of research. Thus, this conference as its predecessors, will serve to further stimulate both new and established investigators to new discoveries in this area of endeavor.